This Isn't How I Wanted To Spend My Friday Night
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Highschool student, Sakura Haruno, is in the middle of a very awkward moment...she's trapped in the women's theater restroom with a fellow classmate, Sai! Oh boy! All she wanted to do was see a movie with her girlfriends!


Author's Note: I must have had severe writer's block when I typed this up. Hopefully the story will at least amuse you slightly. There's a few OOC moments, but that's because it's very hard to keep them totally in character. And it takes place in Shippuden. (Obviously! Sai wouldn't be in the story if it didn't take place in Shippuden!)

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden isn't mine. I hate that it isn't. However that might be a good thing then, because if I owned Naruto, it would be light's out for Sasuke!

…..................................................................................................................................................................

This Isn't How I Wanted To Spend My Friday Night:

It was about 5:00 PM, and sixteen year old Sakura Haruno was brushing her short pink hair in the mirror.

"I'm so excited! Me, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino are gonna see that new movie tonight!" Sakura thought out loud excitedly.

It was Friday night, and normally those four girls would be out with their boyfriends. Well not Sakura, she doesn't have one. Since the girl's boyfriends were busy, they decided to hang out together and see the new movie they've each been dying to see.

Sakura smiled as she examined herself fully in the mirror.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark pink shirt, some jeans, and dark pink sneakers.

Then knocking on the door was heard.

"Oh! That's probably the girls now!" Sakura said as she ran out of her room and down the stairs.

Sakura got downstairs, and answered the door to see Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Hey, Sakura! Let's hurry to the theater!" Ino greeted impatiently.

Tenten sighed.

"Ino! We have plenty of time before the movie!" Tenten said.

Sakura examined the girls for no reason at all.

Ino's hair was up in a long pony tail, she was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, a brown jacket, a blue skirt, and brown boots.

Tenten's hair was in it's usual buns, she was wearing a yellow camisole top, a thin gray jacket, black pants, and gray sneakers.

And Hinata's hair was down with a purple hair band in it, she was wearing a purple sweater, a dark red skirt, purple leggings, and red shoes.

"Ino's actually right! We do need to hurry!" Sakura agreed.

Tenten smiled.

"C'mon! We'll take my car!" Tenten said.

Then the four friends got inside the car. Hinata was in the passenger seat, Sakura was in the back behind Hinata, and Ino was in the back behind Tenten.

Then they drove off to the theater.

"So, who's it going with Neji?" Ino asked in a nosy tone to Tenten.

Tenten blushed as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Things are going good, but I just wish he would let me hold his hand in public! He gets so freaked out when I try to hold his hand when we're out somewhere!" Tenten replied.

Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"W-well, cousin N-Neji is actually kind of shy about that. I-I think I might have rubbed my shyness off on him..." Hinata said as she giggled again.

The other three girls giggled too.

"And...how's things going with you and Naruto, Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled slightly.

"Actually, we both get along pretty well! We're both blond, blue eyed, loud mouthed, and obnoxious! We so much in common!" Ino said as she sighed dreamily.

Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"Aren't you upset though, about Shikamaru dumping you for Temari?" Tenten asked.

Ino sighed.

"Yeah a little..." Ino admitted. "Anyway, how's Kiba, Hinata?" Ino asked as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata smiled as her face slowly turned a bright red.

"He's...a r-really nice guy, actually. I just feel bad for S-Sakura not having a boyfriend..." Hinata replied.

Sakura sunk into her seat in a depressed fashion.

Ino noticed this, and she gave her best friend a comforting smile.

"Sakura, don't give up. I have a feeling that you'll get a guy very soon. After all, you are...attractive?" Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Ino. I'll uh...keep that in mind..." Sakura said.

And for the next twenty minutes, the girls chatted endlessly about school and life. Then they finally arrived at the movie theater and walked inside.

Inside The Movie Theater...

The four friends entered the theater and were met by the whiff of popcorn in the air.

"I'm so excited! I heard the movie is so good!" Tenten commented.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Once they walked up to the concession stand to get their popcorn, or as Ino calls it, 'the butter filled bag of death', Sakura suddenly frowned.

Hinata noticed this and looked at her worriedly.  
"W-what's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"I have to use the bathroom." Sakura replied.

Ino and Tenten turned around sharply on the heels of their feet.

"NOW?! But the movie's gonna be starting soon!" They both whined at the same time.

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna go hurry up and use the bathroom fast. Just go on ahead into the theater room." Sakura said.

"Alright, Sakura. But please hurry!" Tenten said.

Sakura nodded and then walked to the bathroom.

Then Tenten, Hinata, and Ino got their popcorn and headed into the theater room. But they really hoped that Sakura would hurry up.

In The Women's Bathroom...

A few minutes had passed, and Sakura exited the bathroom stall and walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

What was weird though, was that she was the only person in there. ...Or so she thought until she heard a toilet flush.

"Hello, Sakura!" A familiar voice greeted.

Sakura smiled and gently closed her eyes and dried off her hands when she realized who's voice it was.

"Hello, Sai." Sakura greeted back.

Then Sakura's eyes snapped open in horror when she realized what was happening.

"Wait...SAI?!" Sakura shouted as she sharply turned around.

Sakura turned around to see Sai standing outside a stall.

Sai was wearing a dark green t-shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, and sneakers. He was also smiling at her.

Sakura nearly screamed in horror.

"SAI! What are you doing in here?!" Sakura asked.

Sai tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked.

Sakura was shocked and angry.

"Uh...LOOK AROUND! This is the women's bathroom!" Sakura said.

Sakura was slightly embarrassed by the fact that Sai of all the guys at school, would be in the women's bathroom.

Sai smiled again and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see...there were no free stalls in the men's bathroom..." Sai explained.

Sakura smacked her forehead in an 'are you kidding me?!' way.

"You do realize that guy's don't necessarily have to use a stall, right?" Sakura asked nervously as her cheeks reddened slightly by talking about that.

"I know that. But I didn't have to pee. So this brings us to where we are now!" Sai explained.

Sakura sighed.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Sai asked.

"Normally that would be to use the bathroom. Now leave! You shouldn't be in here!" Sakura said.

Sai smiled again.

"And wipe that smile off your face! It's getting to me badly!" Sakura ordered.

Sai laughed slightly.  
"I can't just leave! I haven't washed my hands yet!" Sai said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away from the sink.

"Well, okay. Wash your hands. But hurry up and leave! Gee...I knew you were a perv but this is crossing the line..." Sakura said.

Sai nodded and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance while waiting for him to leave.

"...The woman's bathroom has better painted walls then the men's. In the men's bathroom, the yellow walls clashes with the urinals." Sai said.

Sakura put her hand on her forehead.

"I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. Know hurry! I don't want to miss the movie!" Sakura said.

Sai smiled and turned around as he dried off his hands.

"Your worried about me." Sai said.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sakura, your worried about me getting in trouble for being in here when I shouldn't. You could just forget me and go to the movie, but you aren't! You care about me!" Sai said.

Sakura looked shocked as she blushed.

"I-I don't! I just uh...UGH! Say that again Sai, and I'll punch your lights out!" Sakura said angrily as she grabbed Sai by the collar of his shirt.

Sai smiled and giggled.

Sakura deadpanned.

"What's so FUNNY?! If you giggle again I'll-" Sakura said but was cut off by a girl's voice.

"C'mon! I need to apply more makeup before the movie!" A girl's voice said from the outside.

Sakura's eyes widened as she let go of Sai.

"Sai! A girl's about to come in here! You have to hide!" Sakura said.

Sai looked around the room.

"Where do I hide?! It's a bathroom!" Sai pointed out.

Sakura then growled and grabbed Sai's wrist.

Sai smiled again.

"Are you holding my hand? See, you do care about me!" Sai said.

Sakura scowled.

"Shut up! Follow me into that stall! We can't let anyone see you!" Sakura said.

Then Sakura dragged Sai into one of the stalls and locked the door behind them.

At that moment, two girls entered the bathroom.

Inside The Stall...

Sakura and Sai were crammed up in the stall together.

"What now?" Sai whispered.

Sakura frowned.  
"I don't know! We'll hide here until those two girl's leave!" Sakura replied.

Sakura and Sai were side by side against the left wall.

"...You know...this actually kind of nice..." Sai whispered.

Sakura deadpanned.

"Nice?!" Sakura whispered.

Sai smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, I mean...it isn't everyday a guy gets to be stuck in the women's bathroom with a cute girl with a fair sized chest." Sai said.

Sakura scowled.

"I would slap you for how perverted you made that sound, but I don't want to risk being caught!" Sakura whispered.

Sai giggled slightly.

Then after four minutes, the two girls in the bathroom left. Leaving Sakura and Sai the only people in the bathroom.

"Okay! They're gone!" Sai said.

Sakura sighed with relief and walked over to unlock the stall's door to unlock it.

"Oh, darn it!" Sakura shouted.

Sai looked confused as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" Sai asked.

"It's stuck! It won't open!" Sakura said.

Sai looked worried.

"What should we do?" Sai asked.

Sakura then frowned as she glanced at the floor.

"Well, maybe if we wait, my friends will realize I'm gone and come rescue us!" Sakura said hopefully.

Ten Minutes Later...

Sakura and Sai were both standing by the right wall.

Both were really bored.

Sakura's eyes absentmindedly looked to the ground and saw something that might help them: the chain on Sai's jeans.

"(I'm saved! I can use the chain he's wearing to unlock the door!)" Sakura thought as she stared at the chain.

Sakura glanced at Sai and noticed he was in his own little world, so that means she wouldn't notice her grab the chain from his pocket.

Now you'd think, 'Sakura could just ask Sai for his chain'! But no, she had to take the harder way!

Sakura then stood up straight looking ahead of her as her hand stealthily inched over to Sai's pants pocket.

But much to her horror, she didn't realize she went farther then the pocket and her hand was touching Sai's butt.

Sakura raised her eyebrow's when she felt around not knowing that it wasn't his pocket.

Sai felt that and giggled slightly as his face turned a bright red.  
"S-Sakura! That tickles!" Sai said as he giggled.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she realized where she was touching.

Sakura quickly blushed bright red in embarrassment and pulled her hand away.

"I mean, I know you care about me. But your going a little far aren't you? Well if you want, if we ever get out of here, we could go to my place and-" Sai said as he blushed but was cut off by Sakura.

"Hey! Get those perverted thoughts out of your head, idiot! I wasn't doing that!" Sakura said angrily as she huffed.

Twenty Minutes Later...

Sakura and Sai were still trapped in the stall. Nobody had come into the bathroom since the two girls. That meant that there was no hope.

Sakura sighed and looked at her watch.

"I'm missing the movie! It just started fifteen minutes ago!" Sakura complained.

Then Sai started crossing his legs slightly.

Sakura rose an eyebrow.  
"What's with you?" Sakura asked.

"I uh...need to use the bathroom..." Sai replied.

Sakura looked disgusted.  
"On no! You ARE NOT gonna do that right here in front me, Sai!" Sakura said.

"Please, Sakura!" Sai begged.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine." Sakura muttered as she walked over to the stall door and stood in front of it with her hands over her eyes.

Sai sighed with relief.  
"Thank you! (Sakura cares for me! I knew she wouldn't let make me hold it!)" Sai said and thought.

One Hour Later...

Sakura and Sai were still trapped in the stall. Nobody had entered the bathroom, and it seemed like all hope was lost. The two were both starving as well, and their stomachs were pretty much growling like bears.

Sakura yawned as she leaned her head against the stall's right wall.

Sai was rocking back and forth on his feet against the left wall.

"Sakura...I don't think we'll ever get out." Sai said.

Sakura blinked.

"...This is usually the part where we confess secret and/or humiliating things to each other since it's the end right? Here's a confession, I...I still wet the bed sometimes..." Sai said as he blushed.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"And one time when I was twelve, I was on a school field trip. And I was talking to a girl I had a crush on, but then my pants were caught on a bush and it caused them to fall. Then the girl laughed her head off..." Sai said.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"And when I was fourteen, I was in class, and I accidentally burped very loud! I was so embarrassed...I actually still haven't gotten over that even though it's been three years..." Sai said.

Sakura put her hands over her mouth to muffle a giggle that escaped.

"...Wow, that all sounds embarrassing!" Sakura said.

Sai nodded and blushed bright red as he bit his lip.

"I've also...never had a kiss before. That might sound shocking, since I'm seventeen now..." Sai said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's not hard to believe. Look, I haven't had my first kiss either. And I'm sixteen!" Sakura confessed.

Sai smiled.

"Well, we might be able to fix our little problem, Sakura." Sai said as he looked her directly in the eyes.

Sakura tilted her head.

"What are you talking about Sai-" Sakura said but was cut off by Sai crash his lips on hers.

Sai was actually kissing Sakura. And Sakura's eyes were huge as her face turned bright red.

When Sakura recovered from shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

What fifteen seconds that lasted felt like fifteen hours.

Then they both pulled away for air.

"...Th-that was unexpected!" Sakura said speechless.

Sai smiled and his face turned bright crimson.

"Yeah um...do you want to go out, if we ever make it out of here alive? I know this may not be the best time to confess this, but...I like you." Sai said.

Sakura giggled.

"I...I would love to go out with you! I like you too! Just don't make your sentences perverted like earlier!" Sakura said.

Sai giggled.

"I'll try not too..." Sai said.

Two Hours Later...

Sakura and Sai were both standing on the stall's left wall asleep with their heads resting against each other's.

"That was an awesome movie!" Tenten's voice said.

"It was amazing! The scene with Bob and Tiff arguing over who got the car reminded me about the time me and Naruto argued over who had the bluest eyes!" Ino's voice said.

"H-hey where is Sakura? Do you think she's s-still in the restroom?" Hinata's voice asked.

"She might be! Let's go check it out!" Tenten's voice said.

Then Hinata, Ino, and Tenten entered the bathroom to look for Sakura.

"Sakura?! Sakura?! You still in here?" Ino's voice called.

The sound of Ino's voice woke up Sakura and Sai.

"Ugh...what's going on?" Sai asked as he yawned and groggily stood back up.

Sakura's face lit up with hope.

"It's my friends! Hooray! I'm saved!" Sakura said.

"Was that S-Sakura's voice I heard?" Hinata's voice asked.

Sakura and Sai then ran over to the stall door and started banging on it loudly.

"TENTEN! HINATA! INO! HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN THE STALL!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura and Sai continued to pound the door.

"Sakura's trapped in the stall? We have to help her!" Tenten's voice said.

The three girls then ran over to the stall and opened the door with ease, causing Sakura and Sai to fall to the floor.

"Sakura! And...SAI?! EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Hinata, Tenten, and Ino screamed.

Sai and Sakura then sighed with relief very dramatically and stood up.

"It's alright, girls! Sai came in here because the stalls in the men's bathroom were full, and then we hid in here encase any other girls came, then we got trapped!" Sakura explained.

Ino rose an eyebrow.

"Uh...Hi?" Sai said nervously.

Tenten looked confused.

"Um...that sounds crazy. But we're glad your alright, Sakura! Too bad you missed the movie..." Tenten said.

Sakura sighed.

"Well, being stuck in a bathroom stall with Sai isn't how I wanted to spend my Friday night, but it was still interesting. And I certainly won't forget it!" Sakura said as she winked at Sai.

Hinata giggled.

"W-well alright. I-I guess we should be going home now..." Hinata said.

Sai spoke up.

"I uh...lost my keys to my car in a bush outside the theater. I might need a ride to my house..." Sai said.

Tenten rose an eyebrow.

"Why...how...huh? Well um...we can drop you off at your house in my car!" Tenten said.

Sai smiled.

"Sounds good. I guess we should be going now..." Sai said.

Then the girls and Sai left the theater and got in the car.

During The Ride...

Sakura and Sai explained the whole story with almost all the details to Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"So...that's how it happened huh? Sounds weird!" Ino said, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Sai nodded yes, who was sitting behind Ino.

"Well, I-I'm glad that Sakura has a b-boyfriend now." Hinata said.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Hinata. I'm happy too!" Sakura said as she quickly leaned over and kissed Sai's cheek.

Tenten frowned as she looked at the road ahead of her.

"There's just one thing I don't understand, Sai." Tenten said.

Sai smiled again.

"What is it, Tenten?" Sai asked.

Tenten sighed.

"How the heck did you lose your car keys in a bush?!" Tenten asked.

Everybody in the car except for Tenten laughed.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Yeah, I don't really know. -_-" was it good? This all took place in a pretty much modernized version of the Naruto world with schools and cars and such! The characters weren't ninja, but where regular kids in school, although it didn't take place in a school. I not real sure if that was good or not. The only way for me to see is if you review! ;)

So read and review now!


End file.
